


Chirp

by ChocobosTrinket (Neverforget94)



Series: *Bird Noises* [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Other, Will be updated as I think of the tags, Wing AU, Wings, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/ChocobosTrinket
Summary: Wings are normal in this world, with different patterns that come with different meanings and abilities. Prompto just so happens to have a rare pattern that's he's been hiding since he was a child. But he couldn't hide forever.





	1. Chirp

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Tumblr, and decided I'm going to continue it. It's cute, fluffy, and feathery. So why not right? (Also, please bear with my writing, this'll probably be just a fun fic that won't really go through much editing at times.)

Chirp.

The moment the noise left him, Prompto slapped both hands over his mouth. His eyes widened and he spun on heel to dash out of the citadel. The woman that had caused the chirp snapped her head toward him and her own eyes widened. He dropped his hands from his mouth and started sprinting for the door. The woman gave a surprised cry and he could hear the beginning of footsteps somewhere behind him. He was lucky they were so far away.

“Prompto?!” He heard Noctis call, but he couldn’t stop. Nope.

He wasn’t going to let one small noise out him to his best friend.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

Prompto Argentum was adopted, he knew that. His parents were lovely people honestly, but hadn’t been prepared for what to do when their child suddenly started growing his wings. Wings were normal enough in Insomnia. The crystal gave them out left and right. No one knew why, it just was. But wings like his?

Less than common.

Like maybe one in a million winged births will result in his wing class common. (And it was a BIG maybe.) Like supposed to report his pattern to the nearest government agency common. Like supposed to be given over to the citadel for protection common, because of the abilities they supposedly granted.

That is to say, not common at all.

His parents didn’t want to give him up though. They had tried for so long to adopt a child, they weren’t going to let this take him away from them. And so, they hid him. He grew up hiding his wings. Though people knew he was one of the winged, they’d never seen the pattern. His parents had made up some excuse of an accident before it developed, preventing him from flying. Made it a point that he never wanted his wings seen because of this. Made sure to invest in baggy clothes and wing binders to hold them tightly against his back.

But he was 15 now, and his parents were hardly around. He was dealing with hiding his wings on his own. He’d done his research on his wings, and knew that running into another of his wing class wasn’t ever likely. But he should have been prepared for something like this just in case. Especially since he had been planning on hanging out with Noctis in the citadel today.

A person in his wing class, as one of their abilities, could always recognize another in their wing class. He hadn’t believed it until that day.

He had almost reached the door when he heard the air shattering behind him, signaling a warp. Arms wrapped around his waist stopping his momentum. He gave a small cry of surprise and hastily grasped at the door handle. But he was lifted off his feet and away from his goal.

“YOU FOUND ANOTHER ONE!” The woman shouted, joy in her voice.

Of course, she had to be a kingsglaive. That was just his luck.

He lightly kicked his feet, and pushed at her arms, but it was half-hearted. He knew there was no way to get out of the woman’s hold. She was a trained solider, and he… he was just Prompto.

“Let go!” He said, wiggling as much as he could. At the very least, since he couldn’t get her to put him down, he could make it hard for her. And you never knew, she might listen.

But she didn’t listen and was already walking back over to the people she had with Prompto tucked under her arm like a football. “Not a chance. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to meet another like me?”

He huffed and went dead weight.

“For about as long as I’ve been hiding I imagine.” He muttered.

They passed by Noctis, who looked distraught by the state of his own wings, and groaned. Ignis was beside him and he looked puzzled to say the least. Confused. That wasn’t a good sign either. If Ignis didn’t know what to do in this situation Prompto had no chance. Gladio meanwhile was laughing. At least he knew he was way beyond help, but in no danger. (He made a mental note to get back at Gladio later.)

“Crowe, put the kid down, you’re scaring the prince.” One of the men said in exasperation, but his expression was amused.

The woman, Crowe he mentally told himself, glanced back over her shoulder at Noctis and set him down. However, she must have known that he was going to try and dart away, because she kept her arms around him. And then rested her chin on top of his head. He could feel his feathers slightly puffing up in annoyance, not that they could see them. He was stuck.

“There, happy?” She asked.

Even though Prompto knew that the question wasn’t directed at him he said, “No.”

He crossed his arms and glowered at the men she had been walking with. He knew he should have been panicking. He didn’t know what to do if they found out about his wings. But being around another with his wings…it was actually a little calming. Didn’t change the fact he’d basically been kidnapped right in front of his friends.

He sighed and crossed his arms. “Can I please go back to my friends?”

“Yeah Crowe, let the kid go. Why’d you grab him anyways… You know him?” The other man asked while looking Prompto up and down, a disapproving look on his face.

He was tempted to make a face at him for that look. 

“Nope, sorry kid, you’re the first I’ve seen and I’m keeping you for as long as I can.” She said, and her arms tightened around him. He could practically feel the smile from her.

But that was when his friends finally decided to try and save him. Try being the operative word. They approached slowly. Gladio was still completely relaxed, but Ignis was a little ruffled. Probably from Noctis worrying about why Prompto tried to make a break for it. She was in his wing class though, and people in his wing class tended not to let go once they decided someone was theirs. Not to mention, it really did feel like he’d found a family member. And it annoyed him a little, how right everything felt. No one was ever supposed to find out, and now that they would, he couldn’t even feel panicked about it.

“Uh…Glaive Crowe, was it?” Ignis said in a careful tone of voice. “If you could please explain why you…stole, for lack of a better word, our friend?”

“Because he’s mine now.” She said, clearly keeping to her word of not letting him go. “I’ll give him back eventually.”

“Whoops, you’ve done it now Crowe.” One of the men muttered.

She was standing close enough to kick him, so she did. “Shut it Nyx.”

He looked over at his friends and nearly squeaked. Noctis looked…upset to say the least. Magpies were known to be possessive. Like, super possessive. So it probably did nothing for his mood to hear one of the glaive claiming him.

“Prompto isn’t anyone’s.” He said firmly, but his eyes were speaking a different story. Mine. Mine. Mine. You could practically see the thoughts flashing across his forehead. He was technically in Noctis’s inner circle. Which Noctis was probably banking on to get her to release him.

“Nope, I have every right to him now.” Crowe said, which only agitated the prince more. Prompto remained silent, knowing that it was true. Wing classes were treated like family. Especially the rare patterns. Though blood always trumped wings. But, unfortunately, none of his actual family was here. And the circle ranked below wing class. So he was stuck.

Noctis was about to open his mouth to argue, but Crowe cut him off. Her wings slowly opened behind her and wrapped around both her and Prompto. It was unexpected and everyone froze. Hugging someone with your wings was considered something only for circles, or pattern families. Since they all knew she’d never met him before today, and she wasn’t a part of Noctis’s circle, it was obvious to which he belonged.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were friends with a Kestrel, Prince Noctis?” Crowe said, staring at him.

Instead of answering her, he looked at Prompto. “You’re a KESTREL?”

His voice rose in pitch with every word, bordering on panic.

Prompto shrugged helplessly from his feathery prison. “Uh…surprise?”

Without meaning to, he hid a bit further behind Crowe’s wings upon seeing Noctis’s panic.

“I thought you were a Chickadee! Like your parents!”

“I’m adopted!” He fired back.

The two bickered back and forth while Noctis got closer to the pair, trying to figure out a way to steal back his friend. Eventually, he settled for trying to pluck out one of Crowe’s feathers. She wasn’t too happy about that, and with the citadel’s ceiling so high, threatened to take flight with his friend. Magpies, though fast, wouldn’t be able to out fly a kestrel. The two dissolved into arguing then, while Libertus and Nyx both remained quiet and observed them with smiles.

“There hasn’t been a Kestrel in the inner circle in so long…” Ignis muttered suddenly, and at that everyone fell silent.

This changed things. A lot. Even Prompto knew that.

There already was an uproar when Noctis had been discovered to be a magpie. A pattern that hadn’t been seen since the rouge queen herself, who had turned Insomnia upside down on its head during her rule, leading the nation into prosperity. Magpie were thought to herald a change. And a Kestrel hadn’t been in the inner circle for generations, even though they had records of every kestrel since the 57th king.

He had been the one who had discovered that Kestrels have a certain degree of magic in them. He was also the one, unfortunately, who discovered that if someone killed a Kestrel patterned person, they gained their abilities. Since that king, the royal family has taken in all Kestrels to be protected from such a fate, due to the king’s loss of a dear friend. So far, Regis had only one in his care. And she was currently holding the boy who would be second in her arms.

“Just what’s going on here?” Suddenly came a voice from behind them all.

Regis and Clarus were walking down the hall together towards them, Regis looking rather amused by the groups antics. Immediately, the glaives, along with Ignis and Gladio, bowed once they saw who it was. Crowe’s bow was rather awkward considering she still had not released Prompto.

“Highness.” Ignis said before straightening. “We have a bit of a…”

Before he could finish Crowe chimed in, “This boy is a Kestrel!”

Prompto gave a noise of distress upon hearing her tell the king. Oh six, what if this really did get his parents in trouble? He once again started to struggle against her hold. “She’s delusional your majesty!”

He stomped on her foot and she hissed. But her hold only tightened. “I am not you little-“

“Enough.” Clarus called, a frown settling on his face.

Prompto immediately settled. He crossed his arms though, and tucked his head between his shoulders. He looked like a very upset chickadee then. Which, considering he was raised by two, made sense. All he was missing was the…

“We need to see his wings, and that will settle this.”

“W-what?” Prompto looked over at Noctis’s father with wide eyes.

“Please, show us your wings.” Regis said it kindly, but his face was pulled tight. To prove it, they needed to see the pattern itself.

He looked at Noctis, who was frowning. “Dad…I mean your majesty, he…his wings were hurt as a child. So he binds them to his back.”

Regis only raised his eyebrow at Prompto, and he knew he couldn’t lie. His own father would make that face at him and he knew lying wasn’t the way to go.

“That’s… not entirely true.” He said softly. “I didn’t want to leave my mom and dad.”

He lied anyways. Let them believe it was his idea. Maybe then some of the fault would be taken from his parents.

“Wait…So…” Noctis looked pale. “You’ve been binding your wings this whole time, and they’re healthy?”

“Yes.” He tucked his head behind some of Crowe’s feathers, and she subtly shifted her wings to better cover him.

“Prom!” Noctis sounded upset.

“Miss Crowe, if you could be so kind as to release the boy, I think we should probably go and get that binder off him.” Regis said. He then turned to Ignis and continued, “Ignis, if you could be so kind as to send for someone from the infirmary for a wing check?”

“As you wish.” Ignis bowed and then left at a quick pace. But not before casting a worried look back at Prompto before leaving.

“So long as I get him back soon.” Crowe said with a small smile. She let go and Prompto tried darting for the doors again, flight instincts kicking in now that he had a chance. But this time Gladio scooped him up and put him over his shoulders, while Prompto let out a yelp.

“Glady! Let go! Put me down!” He said, starting to swipe at his back. “I need to go home!”

They ignored him until he calmed down, to which Clarus said, “Are you sure he’s a Kestrel? He certainly has the temperament of a chickadee.”

“If he’s not I’ll cut off my wings.” Crowe said with a shrug. She was very sure of herself. But then she bowed to the king. “By your leave, your highness.”

“As you will.” Regis waved a hand at her and she turned to rejoin her friends. They nudged her with their elbows, grins on their face, happy that she wouldn’t be alone in the Kestrel quarters now.

Meanwhile, Prompto once again went dead weight. Noctis occasionally let out a soft noise, trying to reassure him as they walked, but he was ignoring him, content to play dead no matter how ridiculous he looked in front of the king at the moment.

Blame it on the bird instincts.


	2. Chomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto managed to run off, and then is found by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, shorter than I wanted. But it was either one really long chapter, or this short one leading into a longer third chapter.

Prompto rounded one of the corners of the Citadel, nearly out of breath and thanking his lucky stars that one of the walking passages had been nearby. He’d grown up without using his wings, which made this part of the citadel ideal for a getaway. It had been created for those who were wingless in mind after all. And considering that running with wings was a hindrance, he had the upper hand. For now.

Behind him he could hear some of the crownsguard looking for him, boots clattering loudly on the floor. Without much thought he darted inside the nearest door, which just happened to be open, and shut it behind him. When it shut, there was a click, so he rattled the knob and found that it had locked behind him.

A distressed sigh left him then. Not the most ideal of a situation, but hey, if he couldn’t get out they couldn’t get in. So he moved away from the door, turning around to find that he was in an office. It was well kept, but with almost nothing personal inside of it. There was a coat hanger by the door with a hat on it, but that looked like it hadn’t been touched in ages.

The rest of the office was standard. Desk, chairs, couch, bookcase lined walls. Honestly, it looked like this office was hardly used. Which suited Prompto perfectly for now. He walked over to the desk and sunk to the floor behind it. That way, if they managed to open the door to check he’d be somewhat hidden if they managed to get the door open to glance into the room.

With a groan he covered his face and pressed his palms into his eyes. Even now he could hear the stomping of boots run past the door as they searched for him. It was sinking in now that he had a snowball's chance in Ravatogh of getting out of the Citadel undetected. But then again, that was what he thought about escaping from Gladio. And that had went pretty good! Kind of...

...Oh man, he really needed to apologize to Gladio.

They’d been on the way to Noctis’s room when he’d run out of ideas on how to get Gladio to drop him. He’d tried hitting him, punching him, even tickling him! None had worked. He was nearly resigned to his fate until he remembered something his mother had said once, when they had seen a group of chickadees, the bird kind, chasing away a raven. He’d asked why the raven, who had been bigger, was running away. She only gave one answer.

Chickadees bite.

And so, with some maneuvering, he’d managed to shift upwards somewhat, and sink his teeth into the back of Gladio’s shoulder. He had yelped in surprise, Prompto recalled that there were teeth marks because Gladio had only been in a tank top, and dropped him. Everyone had stopped in surprise, except for Prompto, who took to running almost as soon as a piece of him touched the ground. He was frighteningly good at running for someone with wings. A rare skill.

“He BIT me!” Gladio had shouted behind him, the sheer disbelief in his voice made Prompto have to stifle a laugh.

He told Gladio to put him down after all.

The hall had turned into a flurry of activity then. Some of the crownsguard lining the halls had turned to pursue him almost as soon as he’d started running. Noctis was fussing over the fact that Gladio had dropped Prompto. What if he’d hurt his wings more than they might be already? To which, of course, as he got further away Prompto could hear them begin to argue.

He hadn’t really kept track of where he was going then, passing through passages and halls he’d never seen before. He’d seen the occasional worker, some of the less public halls of art, and even caught a glimpse of the training yard for the Kingsglaive. The only reason he knew it was for the glaive, unfortunately, had been because upon passing by a few recruits, someone had shouted as he passed.

“Hey!”

It was one of the two men from earlier. The taller of the two. He’d recognized him, Nyx he believed Crowe had called him, and he was probably wondering why Prompto was running as if a Zu was after him. So that alone meant he wasn’t stopping. But then he’d heard someone else even further behind him.

“Catch him!”

Drat.

He ran into the nearest hall then, and found the open door. And now here he sat, cornered.

He sighed again and rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the ache in his back and wings. He was used to the pain of it. Subtle, but burning. He knew that eventually he’d have to face the truth. Let them see his wings. Maybe then the ache would go away since he’d no longer have to hide. No more binders and cramped wings. That was nice to think about.

 But on the other hand, he also had to think of his parents. Sure, they could come see him in the Citadel, they’d have visiting privileges after all. But their jobs made it hard for them to see him as it was. Both worked in the Duscaen forests with the weather, and studying the effects of daemon activity on it. Important work considering that was a major food source, for not only Insomnia, but the world. And since they both were Chickadees, of course they were in high demand.  He couldn’t imagine they’d be able to come see him on the rare occasion they were in Insomnia. Those rare days were for arranging bills to be paid in their absence, the delivery of groceries, things of that nature. They’d be too busy to see him.

He leaned back against the desk, letting his head thud against the drawers. Think about them was making him sad, but…It also made him realize that they wouldn’t have to do that anymore, if he was in the citadel. He’d be taken care of, which is all they ever wanted. They loved him, and he loved them, but he was aware he was a hardship ever since their job had relocated them to the forest. It had been too dangerous to move him outside of Insomnia with his wings as they were. Outside the wall, wings were a primary way to escape danger.

Another sigh left him. It was just now occurring to him that the best course of action might be for him to accept that this would be for the best. That, and he may have let panic get the better of him when he bit Gladio. He’d really have to apologize to him.

With his mind made up, he sat up, preparing to get off the floor and try and find a way out of the office. It was at that moment though, the knob on the door rattled behind him, and someone entered the room.

“I don’t want excuses, they should have found him by now. It’s not like he just vanished...”

The man walked across the room, and Prompto tucked his head between his shoulders again. Oh no. He knew that voice. It was just his luck that he’d run into HIS office. When the man walked around the desk their eyes met. Prompto’s face was one of wide eyed terror while Cor’s was of mild surprise.

In the same voice as before, Cor said into the phone, “I’ll get back to you. Also, tell them to call off the search.”

Without waiting for a response, he hung up his phone. Then he crouched down so he was eye level with Prompto. He studied him mildly, and Prompto stared back. Cor was intimidating to most people, because of who he was. Both the marshal and practically a legend for his feats in battle. But Prompto was intimidated for a different reason. He was the one who’d gave Prompto to his parents for adoption after all. And he was also his uncle. Occasionally he’d looked in on him over the years, but still. As Prompto grew and learned his reputation, they’d grown distant.

It was then Cor broke the silence, “Did you really bite Gladio?”

Prompto nodded.

“And it worked?” Though his face didn’t change, and the voice was its usual tone, warmth and amusement somehow found its way into his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to?” Prompto said softly, finally untucking his head from his shoulders. He was still tense, but it helped that he knew Cor. A little. “But yeah. He dropped me.”

“…Your mom does the same thing.” Cor offered, trying to set the young teen at ease. “She’s always had weak ankles, and sprained them a lot. Me and your dad, we’d have to carry her, but she hated being carried. So…”

Prompto managed to chuckle quietly, “She’d bite?”

“She’d bite.” Cor nodded. Then they both fell silent, not sure what else to say. That is, until Cor sighed and asked, “So is it true? Your wings?”

Prompto visibly wilted. “Yeah…It’s true.”

“Shit.” Cor looked away from him and stood up, running a hand through his hair. “All this time, when they said your wings had been injured…”

Prompto shrugged and couldn’t meet his eyes. Instead of pushing him to talk about it, Cor offered him his hand. “I won’t ask why. And no one is in trouble for this, I promise. But the king and prince are looking for you, so…”

Prompto nodded and looked up at him before taking his hand. Once Cor had pulled him to his feet, he let go and started toward the door. “Well, come on then. Best to get this over with.”

Without needing to be told, Prompto fell into step behind him, following him back through the halls toward Noctis’s personal quarters in the citadel. Funnily enough, Prompto realized, this is where they had been heading in the first place before he chirped. It was going to be a game night, since school was done for the week. But now…well, they were going to see his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Cor is here now too. Pester me over on tumblr. Leave a comment. Oh, will also be putting up a short set in this verse soon. :D


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's wings are examined and it's decided that he'll be staying in the citadel now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like pulling teeth and I lost where I was going with it. D: So it's mostly filler. Next chapter should be better, so long as things on my end don't go sideways again. Sorry for the long wait and the kind of poor chapter this time around. Seriously. 
> 
> Oh also, might be more typo's than usual. My 'd' key is only working half the time strangely enough.

It took a bit to reach Noctis’s room. Prompto had run a lot farther and faster than people had expected after all, but eventually they arrived. Cor knocked as his way of announcing himself, and then opened the door. Wordlessly, he gave a slight bow before entering the room. All eyes had turned toward the door by that point. The king and Clarus were among them, and of course, all Noctis’s circle. Prompto managed to stay behind Cor, mostly, at least until his uncle betrayed him and left him in plain view of everyone.

Without anywhere else to hide, he gave them all a sheepish smile and waved, “Hi guys?”

Noctis nearly flew at him from across the room and shook him by the shoulders once he was within arm’s reach. “Why’d you run? Half the citadel was looking for you!”

The concern on Noctis’s face would have been funny, in any other situation. But Prompto could only grimace in response. “I’m sorry, I panicked.”

“Panicked huh?” Gladio’s voice came from behind him, having snuck up while he’d been distracted. How someone as large as him could move so silently, Prompto couldn’t guess. And before he could dart away from what he knew was coming, he was already in a head lock and being noogied.

Prompto yelped, struggling for a good few moments before he managed to wiggle away. “I didn’t mean to bite you!”

“Oh, you didn’t mean to? Tell that to the teeth marks!”

“Come now, I’m positive he really didn’t mean to Gladio.” Ignis started, reaching up to slightly smooth down where Prompto’s hair had gotten messed up, though he knew by now that the cowlicks were a lost cause. “We all know he tends to act before thinking.”

Gladio opened his mouth to reply, but before they could get into any further teasing or argument, Clarus cleared his throat to cut in. “I believe we’re here for a reason?”

The four boys froze and then looked over at the adults, having forgotten they were there. Ignis dropped his hand and behind him his wings twitched once before becoming still again. Gladio cleared his own throat and turned to look out the window to hide the slight blush, his owns wings subtly pulling closer to his back. Noctis only stared back, too hyper aware that his father was in the same room as him to forget his presence, and Prompto looked like he’d jump out the window if given a chance.

New circles often forgot about everyone else in the world. It was just a side effect of finding your chosen family for the first few years. As such, most young winged people were easily lost in their own world, and even more easily startled by anyone else until they fully settle into their circles. And that only came with age. (Clarus and Regis recalled many times when their own circle had been startled by something when they were still settling.)

“Y-yeah.” Prompto sighed, breaking out of being startled first, and then allowed Noctis to fuss over him while being guided to the bathroom.

“You need to take that off Prompto. They just need to see.” Noctis said, and then lowered his voice, “Your wings…they aren’t hurt or anything from this right?”

“Not as far as I know.” Prompto replied in just as low a voice. “I’ll be right out Noct.”

“Okay.” Noctis then lightly pushed him inside and shut the door.

At first, he really did debate on going out the window, even though he’d already agreed to show them. But then he sighed and resigned himself to doing what they wanted. He didn’t want to disappoint Cor after all. (Not to mention Cor would probably literally swoop out the other window and grab him before he got too far.)

He made quick work of taking off his jacket, school top, and his under shirt. The binder itself however, always took a few minutes. The straps around his waist held most of his feathers against his back, while the top straps were more like a harness, pinning his wings flat against his shoulders. The waist straps were easy, feathers didn’t really feel anything unless you pulled them. But the shoulders?

The second his wings were free of his shoulders, he hissed as he moved them, allowing his wings to return to their naturally resting state. It was a huge relief, but also, for the first few minutes always ached. Blood circulating better he’d read. He was lucky that there hadn’t been any damage yet. However, he knew that eventually there would have been. Perhaps this was a good thing this happened when it did.

He put his shirt back on and pushed his wings through the wing holes that had never been used. It felt odd at first. He stretched his arms above his head, trying to let he back adjust to the freedom of movement, and the slight shift in balance he felt. Behind him, he extended his wings, examining them in the mirror.

While most the pattern had grown in, he still had the downy fluff of a child on the inside of his wings. But otherwise, the pattern was clear and there was no mistaking it. He worried his lip as he brought his wings back in, but miscalculated an accidently knocked off the soap dispenser from the bathroom counter. It landed with a clatter on the bathroom floor and before he could lean down to pick it up, there was a soft knock at the door.

“Prompto? You alright?” Noctis called, the worry in his voice setting off all the protective instincts a circle member could have.

So, he picked up the soap and placed back where it should be then walked to the door. With a deep breath, and a smile in place, he pulled it open.

“I’m alright Noct.”

It was then than the prince stepped out of the way, allowing for Prompto to cautiously make his way out of the bathroom. At the moment, any loud sound would probably spook him back into the bathroom. So, no one said anything until he was a bit further away from the bathroom door. His eyes darted around the room and he waited for them to say something, which they took as a sign that it was okay to speak now. But none knew how to start.

In the end, it was Gladio who spoke first.

“How the hell are you so small.” He said, a frown on his face. Prompto’s face immediately dropped into an offended frown.

“Gladio!” His father snapped, disapproval clear in his tone.

Gladio winced, but continued, “What? It’s true! He’s like, half the size he was when he went into the bathroom.”

“It’s because his wings were making his shoulders look bigger is all,” an accented voice cut in from the door way.

Prompto turned to look at the woman who stood there, her hand had been raised to knock but clearly, she couldn’t stop herself from explaining. Typical of owls. Her face was a mask now but being around Ignis made him able to see the slight embarrassment in her eyes. It made him give her a small smile, even though the doctor’s coat she had on was a little intimidating. But what truly settled her as a person he liked, was her last name.

“Ah, Dr. Kennt,” king Regis began, offering her a smile, “Good to see you again.”

Ignis spoke fondly of his flying teacher. Barn owl patterns were rare, and often needed a specific teacher to be found for young owls to learn how to fly. And she was his. That explained why Ignis looked slightly pleased. Seeing his circle and part of his pattern family in the same place clearly put him a good mood. (Good enough for pizza tonight? Maybe.)

“Your majesty,” She bowed her head toward him before continuing, “It’s good to see you as well.”

Her eyes looked Regis up and down before meeting his gaze and stating, “You haven’t been doing your stretches again.”

That made the Regis’s face slightly turn pink, and Noctis shoot a smug look at Gladio. A cough left Regis, “Well, more on that later. We need a wing check on Noctis’s young friend here.”

“Yes, your Grace.” Sunna then turned to Prompto, looking at his wings first, then his face. “Right, Scientia explained on the way. This won’t take long. Do you want everyone here for this, or would rather some privacy?”

“I…” He glanced at his friend and then the adults and then back at her, “I think I would prefer my friends here?”

 “Right.” She nodded and turned toward the group, “I’ll be starting now.”

She gestured to a stool that she spotted to Prompto. “Can you sit there? That’ll let me examine your wings while you’re a bit more comfortable.”

He did so and tried not to squeak when he felt her feeling along the bones of his wings. She did so in silence for a bit, and he could think of nothing to say.

“Can you extend and hold them out please?” She then said.

“Oh. Sure.” He said quietly, before extending his wings out to his sides. She started feeling the bones again, starting from the outside this time. As the minutes passed though, it was getting increasingly difficult to hold them were they were. That was when she reached the base of his wings and started feeling his shoulders. It was then that she happened to push on a sore spot that Prompto didn’t know he had.

“Owch!” His wings pulled in quickly, accidently hitting Sunna on her shoulders, part of her wings, and face.

She shook her head slightly to reorient herself while Prompto turned around and stood in a panic.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that!” He started. But before he could work himself back into a frenzy, she cut in.

“No, no, it’s quite all right. Happens all the time.” She said, fixing some of the strands of hair out of her face, and then carefully pushed on Prompto’s shoulders to sit him back down, aware of what Ignis had described as a flighty nature. “I’m finished with the exam anyways. Just have a few questions now.”

“Really?” He was wringing his hands, as if he did something more horrible than bump her with his wings.

“Yes. Simple right?” She nodded to herself once she felt like she was presentable. Though, there was a feather out of place on her wings that Ignis stepped forward and straightened for her.

“Ah, thank you Ignis.” She smiled at him and then turned back to Prompto, “Now, what age did you start wearing this wing binder?”

“Uh…” Prompto thought back and tried to recall. “Nine I think.”

“So…right around when the down on your wings started changing into a pattern?” Sunna brought out a note pad and started writing her observations and his answer down.

“Yeah, that sounds right.”  He started to chew on his bottom lip, “But…I really was hurt for a while, that’s what made the binder necessary when I was nine.”

“Can you tell me about it?” Sunna looked up at him, doing her best to hide her worry. If he was hurt and healed, but continued wearing the binder, then there might be complications.

“Well, it wasn’t anything too big? I mean…I followed a chickadee, the bird kind I mean, into a tree and sort of fell? It sprained one of my wings. It was…just luck really that it was around the time my pattern came in.” He turned slightly red.

She nodded, a little relived. A sprain wouldn’t have been too bad, and the binder would have helped the bone stay still and ensured the sprain wouldn’t develop into a break, nearly impossible to overcome if complications had set in. Of course, he wasn’t supposed to be wearing it for so long.

“Did you choose to wear it, even past healing?” An uncomfortable question, but necessary. If his parents made him, it might be a case of child neglect. If he chose to, then it might mean he was trying to hurt his wings. Some of the younger winged people did hurt their own wings when distressed. Mostly plucking, but the odd binding cases did appear every so often.

“I did.” He answered quickly and looked faint. Possibly a lie, but she’d take it for now until trust was built.

“Hm.” She nodded her head and wrote her thoughts down as well, “And one last question, your birthday?”

He answered her, and she frowned. “Ah…well.”

“Is something wrong?” Noctis called, finally unable to resist going over to his friend.

“No, not…Well, it could be worse.” She said, straightening up and then turning to address the king to report. “He’s fine. Wing are normal and healthy, other than some muscle weakness from lack of use, and late stage development.”

“And that means…?” Cor asked before the king could say anything.

“It means he’s still growing.” She turned to Prompto and then looked at the prince standing beside him. “Prompto, if you wouldn’t mind standing?”

“Huh? Oh, sure.” He stood up and then glanced around, unsure what everyone was seeing.

“He’s the same age as his highness, but…”

It was then that he realized what she was talking about. Noctis had at least four inches on him and was a lot broader than him.

“If I didn’t know his age, I would have placed him at Eleven or Twelve. Not 15.” She said, and that made him flush bright pink. “He even still has some of his juvenile feathers.”

She gently turned him around and gestured to the bits of down still at the base of his wings, but then let him go. “You can sit down with your friends now.”

He nodded but didn’t really get much of a say really. Noctis practically dragged him over to where he and the others were sitting and didn’t give him much space either. Once he was settled, Sunna continued.

“Prompto here will be perfectly fine, and his wings are healthy, like I said,” She wrote something else down and then put her note book away. “But his body will start trying to catch up to where it’s supposed to be. Wings especially. And…”

She glanced over at Ignis, then back at the king, “Judging by the muscle tenderness and his feathers, he won’t be able to fly yet.”

“I see.” Regis nodded, and seemed thoughtful. “Thank you Doctor. You can go now.”

She bowed again, and then said, “Thank you, your majesty.”

They were silent until she was gone, and then the four once again burst into chatter.

“Told you he was small.”

“Oh stuff it, aren’t kestrels tiny anyways? Maybe this is normal?”

“Your highness, she just said he was still growing. Besides, Crowe isn’t as small.”

“She thought I was eleven! Are you kidding me?”

This time Regis was the one to clear his throat. “Prompto. You do realize what this means right?”

The four sobered at that, and Prompto said quietly. “That I’ll be staying in the citadel, right?”

He didn’t want to. But he doubted they would let him go. Maybe if he cried? They said he looked like a child, so maybe he’d make them feel bad enough to release him. Or not. He doubted he had the energy for tears.

“Yes. But you needn’t worry. Everything will be taken care of.” Regis rose to his feet then, Clarus helping him stand.

He was going to leave, so Prompto decided to ask before he was gone. “Your Majesty? What about my parents? Or my things? I know you said things will be taken care of. But…”

“Your parents will be located and the situation explained. As for your things, we could send someone to get them tonight, or it could wait until tomorrow. I was informed, while looking for you, by Noctis that you’d planned on staying the night?”

He nodded. “I guess…getting anything else can wait until tomorrow. I have enough for the night.”

“Very well. Tomorrow we will have someone go with you to pack your things. Perhaps even Lady Crowe? She seemed keen on spending time with you. …Noctis, if you stare like that for too long your face will get stuck that way.”

Prompto turned around and saw the wide-eyed face Noctis was making for a brief moment before he ducked his head and a flush overtook his face, “Yes father.”

It made Prompto snicker, and he nodded. “Okay.”

“But we’re going too.” Muttered Noctis behind him, jealousy on full display, and Prompto struggled not to laugh.  

“With that, I bid you all good night. And please, don’t harass the glaive and use your friends as an alibi this time Noctis?” Regis said, a smile on his face as he left. Clarus shot a look at Gladio, who pointedly was looking at the ceiling. He suspected the young shield had helped the prince, but had no proof. Only Noctis had gotten caught last time. Cor, who’d been mostly silent, stayed behind for a moment.

“I’ll be the one to tell your mom kid. I also have a few questions.” He said, walking over and rustling his hair.

Prompto sighed and then looked up at him, “You’re…not going to be mad at them, are you?”

Rather than lie, Cor said, “We’ll see. Alright? Even if we do we’re siblings. I doubt Adoria would let me be upset with her for long.”

“I guess.” Prompto let out a small laugh, “Just…I don’t want them to worry. Or to be in trouble.”

“They won’t be. Alright? I got to go now. I’ll be seeing you.”

“See you Cor.” He said and offered him a small wave. Cor shut the door behind him, and he immediately felt relaxed now that it was just his friends.

Once they were alone though, Noctis grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Prompto over the head with it.

“You should have told me!”

Prompto knew exactly what he was talking about, and picked up where they left off, “Oh, what was I supposed to say! Hey, I’m a kestrel, don’t tell anyone?”

“Yes!”

“That’s ridiculous!”

They bickered back and forth for a while, but there were no teeth in their argument. (Just a few more whacks with a pillow from Noctis to drive how flustered Noctis was about the how ordeal home.)

They settle into gaming and Ignis really was in a good enough mood to order pizza rather than cook. Gladio didn’t hold it against him for biting him thankfully, although he did seem to hold a grudge against him for beating him in moogle cart. With how normal the night was turning out, it made Prompto think things might be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, side note, I've decided that Prompto's mom is Cor's sister. Should be interesting.  
> BUT! I now have a plot for this story after this chapter.  
> ANGST HERE WE COME. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr.


	4. Departing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets to go home and pack his things. It quickly goes downhill when they end up with a van full of people, and a surprisingly emotional farewell to a neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I've been wanting to get the next chapter of this out FOREVER. If you're still reading this I applaud your patience and love you because HOLY CRAP. Seriously this hasn't been updated forever. I'm sorry for taking so long! And Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, who thought it'd be a good idea for a bunch of teenager's and barely adults to go on a trip together? LOL

The king gave them permission to use one of the cars from the royal fleet to fetch what Prompto would need. He figured it would be just a simple short trip to Prompto’s home and back. Easy right?

It ended up being anything BUT easy.

First, Prompto and Crowe were going to be the only ones going, along with Libertus and Nyx as their guards. But then Noctis actually woke up early to go with them, and refused to take no for answer. Naturally, with the Prince going, Gladio likewise got up, because where he goes his shield follows and all that. And there was no way in hell that Ignis was going to leave the three on their own. Who knows what sort of trouble they could talk the three glaives into?

So, they had to change their plans from taking a car to taking a van. And even then, it was a little cramped with seven passengers. They were actually a little worried that they might not have enough room to do what they were supposed to. But with Ignis’s help they arranged everyone in such a way that they would have enough room in the back, even with the tight space. It was only going to be a short trip after all.

However, Prompto had issues figuring out how to sit with his wings, now that they weren’t pressed against his back as tightly. Noctis kept getting wacked in the face by them when he’d move, completely on accident of course. He’d apologize every time, and eventually Noctis started mocking him in his own voice for it, which lead to him being wacked on purpose instead. And of course, Noctis retaliated by poking his side, which only lead to Prompto pinching him.

“I take it back! I’m not sorry!” Prompto said when Noctis poked his sides again.

It would be eerie to hear his voice coming from Noctis’s mouth if he hadn’t been used to it, “I’m not sorry! I just have feathers for brains and can’t figure out how to control my wings!”

“I do too know how!” Prompto said, mildly offended. His face was pulled into an almost exaggerated frown, which was the least threatening thing anyone in the van had seen. He then managed to push Noctis’s hands off him and pinched his arm.

“And yet, you don’t deny the feathers for- Owch!”

It only escalated from there.

The others were pointedly ignoring the small fight going on way in the back, as they had their own issues. Gladio complained the whole time about how little room there was, which was a fair point. With him, Libertus, and Nyx all crammed into the middle section, along with their wings, there was no room to be had at all. They were shoulder to shoulder. Nyx couldn’t sit still, simply because he wasn’t used to people being in his space. Libertus in turn decided to shift over and squish Nyx against the wall to try and get more room, and to stop his fidgeting, which lead to him shoving back. However, that only ended up with Gladio nearly falling from the edge of their seat. Which led to arguing amongst the three guards.

“Will you quit it! It’s already cramped over here, scoot back over!” Nxy had nearly turned sideways and was pushing against Libertus’s arm.

That only made Libertus laugh, though it was very sarcastic, “You think you have it bad? Try sitting in the middle!”

At this point in time, Gladiolus was once again barely on the seat, “If you guys don’t stop I’m going to squish you both!”

“Try it and we’ll shove you all the way off the seat.” Nyx answered, leaning forward to glower at the young man.

Crowe and Ignis were up front, with Ignis driving. They were the only two who had any form of comfort. Aside from the blooming headaches they had creeping up on them from the antics in the back. Ignis was resting his head against the steering wheel. They hadn’t even started moving yet was the worst part.

“I should have just stay behind, but no. I had to go, didn’t I?” Ignis muttered. No one but Crowe heard, and she offered a pat on his back as consolation for dealing with her friends.

Eventually, they did leave, and more than once did Ignis ‘accidently’ push on the breaks too sharply at stops when they got too rambunctious in the back. Crowe seemed to know when he was about to do it and always braced, laughing when at one point, Nyx’s face was mashed against the back of Ignis’s headrest. He made a note to figure out a way to get back at the young adviser in the future, perhaps when he was training with the glaive. Ignis was fully aware of what he was inviting on himself though and had already weighed the pros and cons of his petty revenge for this ride from hell.

Finally, though in reality it had only been about a thirty-minute drive, they arrived. Ignis was the first out, and had to walk off a little ways so he didn’t snap at the people who were supposed to be as sensible as he was. Crowe got out and chuckled to herself when she realized, upon seeing the boys struggling to open the door, that Ignis might have left the child locks on. Thankfully, Noctis and Prompto had calmed down, and just watched the three older guys struggle. Crowe eventually took pity on them and opened the door from the outside.

“Well, here we are.” She said, looking at the small house whose driveway they were in.

It was smaller than what most people were used to, but hey, she wasn’t one to judge. Her and her friends had certainly made do with worse. Prompto ended up being the last one out, having waited for everyone else. And looking at his house, he felt like he didn’t want to leave. He briefly entertained the idea of going into his house before everyone else and then immediately locking the door, but then Noctis had stepped back over to him. He’d wanted to make sure Ignis was simmering down, but then caught sight of the look on Prompto’s face.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, following Prompto to the front door.

He only nodded in response before pulling his key out of his pocket. Before he could unlock it though, Noctis grabbed his wrist to stop him and grinned. Instantly Prompto knew that look and braced for whatever was about to happen.

In Prompto’s voice again, Noctis, while still facing away from everyone, said, “Oh no! I forgot my key in my bag back at the citadel!”

Prompto’s eyes widened, and he turned around, looking like a deer in the headlights. Everyone had fallen silent, and to varying degrees were staring at him in horror. The sight sent him into laughing fits, and Noctis joined in as well. He’d wanted to cheer him up, and he guessed it worked. Seeing the look of dismay on Ignis and Gladio’s face was a bonus. The two kept laughing until they were wheezing, and the others relaxed because Prompto, even though he was still struggling to catch his breath, managed to hold up his house key.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, what have we said about using your ability like that?” Ignis said, and, if he were younger, probably would have stomped his foot. He was still tempted just to get his point across.

“You shouldn’t abuse your abilities, Noctis. Please be responsible.” Noctis said, this time in Ignis’s voice, and started laughing again, this time escaping into the house with Prompto, who had unlocked the door.

A huff of annoyance left Ignis, recognizing his own words, and he shook his head, “Magpies. The prince just had to be a magpie.”

But even he couldn’t stop the slow smile from trying to creep its way onto his face.

After the trip there, everyone was sort of flitting about in his home, not knowing what to do. Honestly, Prompto had warned them that not only did he not have a lot that he needed, but there wouldn’t be much room for everyone. When he heard the sound of glass on the floor, he flinched but didn’t turn around. He didn’t want to know what they’d broke. Ignis rolled his eyes, and followed Prompto up to his room to help him pack.

“Nice going, you over grown chickatrice,” grumbled Libertus to Nyx, who’s wings had knocked over a decorative bowl.

Nyx shrugged helplessly, “It’s not my fault! Crowe’s hogging the-“

“Finish that sentence Nyx and I’ll wallop you,” Crowe cut in, smiling sweetly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Nyx knew better to reply, and stayed out of the way after that. Noctis meanwhile was looking at the pictures that were on a corkboard by the entrance. Some were of him and their friends. Others were of scenery. There was the odd cat, dog, and bird too. All of them had little notes attached to the bottom of them, and none of them were Prompto’s writing. It made him smile as he read the notes, realizing that they were from Prompto’s parents.

Unfortunately, he knew Prompto’s situation, and was very familiar with it. Having a parent that cared for you, but you hardly got to spend time with, was tough. But finding little ways to stay in each other’s lives made it hurt a little less. He sort of wished he had something like this with his father.

Suddenly a loud thud from above them made everyone look up, as if they could see Prompto and Ignis through the ceiling. There was silence, which was concerning, but Ignis called down, “Gladio? A little assistance please?”

They all shot each other questioning looks, but didn’t ask. As it turned out, Prompto’s dresser had fallen over onto him. How it happened both him and Ignis didn’t know. Thankfully, he hadn’t been hurt. It hadn’t fallen all the way over, it’s edge catching on part of the bed, and Prompto had been small enough to fit in the small area without being squished. Though he was a little bit more rumpled. But after that, packing was simple. Prompto really didn’t have much, as he’d tried to be as unobtrusive to his parents as possible, even when they were away.

The very little he had didn’t sit right wit some of them, but they remained silent. And soon enough the boxes he packed of things that he’d wanted to bring to the citadel were placed in the back of the car. King Regis had assured him, that if he needed anything else from his home, he could go back. Provided he took an escort. Which, upon his things being packed into the car, he double checked to make sure he had everything he wanted. He knew that if he had to come back, the likelihood of everyone piling into a van again was very high. Something that he wasn’t looking forward too, even though it had been kind of fun.

“I call dibs on the front seat!” Yelled Nyx as they began to leave the house.

“In your dreams, chicky!” Crowe called, actually flapping her wings, using them to glide forward at a fast rate. However, Nyx looked like he’d been expecting it, as before she got too far, he grabbed her around the waist, which caused her to let out an upset chirping noise as she tried to wiggle away. It was entertaining, and seeing how Libertus was edging toward the front seat while they were distracted was hilarious. Prompto smiled as he watched them for a few moments more, seeing how Ignis and Gladio had joined the fray, trying to organize seating arrangements again, but then turned back around to shut the door.

Before he did though, he paused. The house was empty as always, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of his parents being there. Watching him leave their home, a place they had tried to make as warm and safe as possible for him while they were gone. The thought made him sad. He’d left a note on the corkboard, explaining what had happened, and where he was. But it startled him to think that when his parents came home this time, they’d be coming home to an empty house. That hadn’t happened since…

Before him.

He didn’t notice it, but behind him, his wings were slightly folding around him, as if he was trying to give himself a hug. Noctis noticed his mood once more, but didn’t try to intervene this time. He felt like Prompto had a right to be sad right then. It wasn’t every day someone left their home after all.

A voice to the left of him suddenly startled him.

“Prompto? Is that you dear?”

He looked over and saw one of his neighbors, standing by the fence. Out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone freeze, and had to keep himself from laughing. But he did smile at her. She was older than him, and like him had been on her own for a while. She had just turned 18 if he remembered correctly.

“Hey Rhea!” He practically chirped, and after looking back into the house once more, pulled the door shut. He decided that there were new memories to be made, and that the old ones would always be there inside. He then walked over to talk to her, almost cooing when he saw her cat in her arms.

“It’s been a while Prom, how’ve you… Your wings.” She started out happily, and then slowly slid into an almost starstruck look.

“Oh… y-yeah! Surprise?” He said, his face turning red.

She looked them over, a soft smile settling on her face, “They’re gorgeous Prom. Are they better then?”

It was then that Prompto recalled that she had been one of the kids nearby when he’d sprained one of his wings, back before the pattern issues came in. So he gave her a small laugh, and smiled, extending one them out so she could see.

“Yeah! In a way. I can’t fly, yet, but no more wing binder.” He felt horrible letting the lie slip from his tongue, but at least it was better than saying that he’d been lying to her for years.

She nodded her head, glancing down the length of his wing before returning her gaze to his face. “Good for you.”

There was a moment of silence then, as if she wanted to let those words sink in before she spoke again, “So, what’s with all the ruckus? Blue here was meowing up a storm to come out and see.”

She tilted her arms a little, so her cat was looking over at him. Prompto liked cats well enough, and Blue was very sweet… To Rhea. Sometimes he felt like the cat was sizing him up to eat. But he reached over and scratched under his chin anyways, because he was super cute looking. The little rebel nipped at his finger tips before allowing him to continue scratching unhindered.

“O-oh. Well…” He stopped petting her cat and turned around then. Behind him, he could hear Rhea gasp upon seeing his pattern, “My friends were helping me pack… Because I guess I’m moving?”

“Wow, Prom.” She said quietly, “That’s amazing! Some people go their whole live without seeing your pattern!”

He then turned back to face her and tried to fight down the blush on is face, “I- uh… Thank you?”

“Well. If I’d known… I don’t know.” She looked down at her cat, petting his head as if to distract herself. “I would have made you some cookies or something!”

Before he could say it wasn’t necessary, Crowe called out from behind him, “Prompto? Are you ready to go?”

She peeked out from behind the van, clearly having won her fight for the front again. Everyone else was loaded in already. He waved back and then turned to Rhea, “Well, I suppose…”

“I’ll see you around, yeah? Not goodbye.” Rhea said with another soft smile. She was very particular about that, believing that saying goodbye was bad luck. As it implied forever.

“Not goodbye.” He answered back with a smile. “Until next time.”

If they had been closer in age, he was sure that she would have been his friend. As it was, they were painfully alike. They were alone. Rhea because her parents were… Well, to put it lightly, they hadn’t really cared for her, despite adopting her young. The house was promised to her by her grandmother sure, because she had been the only one to care for her, but her parents used her as it’s housekeeper rather than a daughter. They were constantly travelling. But she bore her loneliness well, he thought. A lot better than he had at first.

But of course, his parents had always been kind to him.

Through the years when he’d needed help she’d been there. Teaching him how to get along alone. How to cook. How to fix the broken things. Guiding him through grocery shopping and keeping an eye out for him during the winter. He had always helped her when her illness got the better of her, by taking out the trash and helping her clean when needed. Or cat sitting the devil cat. Occasionally, her hands wouldn’t work, and he’d be her hands when those very rare times happened. Of course, now that he thought about it, he could have almost called her his older sister. If their own hang-ups hadn’t help them back. Two lonely kids on the same block.

In a rather surprising decision, he kind of held out his arms for a hug, slightly expecting her to shoot him down. However, she only smiled and leaned in, holding him tightly for a few seconds before letting him go.

“You be good Prom, okay?”

He laughed instead of replying, using the laugh to hide the knot that formed in his throat. He was feeling oddly sentimental, even if he could visit at any time. He gave her a wave and she watched as he got into the van, and used her cat’s paw to wave to him as they started the van and drove away.

“Who was that?” Noctis asked, his face nearly smooshed against the window. Somehow he’d ended up against the wall this time, with Gladio in the middle, and Nyx at the end. Libertus was in the back with him.

“Just a neighbor.” He answered with a sigh. “She’s not much older than us.”

The ride back this time was silent, allowing him to settle his feelings…

Except for when Nyx said, “She was cute.”

Libertus rolled his eyes and smacked him from the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by my own ride from hell when my friends all did this exact thing. LOL  
> If you liked this leave a comment? If not come bug me on tumblr! :D If you have prompts for this AU, don't be afraid to send them! 
> 
> Also, fun fact, Rhea's also based off a neighbor I had when I was younger. There's something so sad about someone saying, "You be good" when you're leaving.


	5. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Crowe have a late night chat about their pasts, and something isn't quite right at Prompto's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here we are, finally getting into a little of the plot I had planned out a while back, with a touch of mild angst. And I finally get into the Galahdian trio's ages! I changed it from canon to help with the story as we go, I hope no one minds. Thank you for reading!

Prompto sighs deeply, and turns over again, trying to find a way to get comfortable in his new bed. Well, really comfort wasn’t the problem. In truth, he just wasn’t as settled in as he’d like. Materialistically he was, everything had been unpacked. His clothes put away and everything else put on shelves or dressers. But he missed home. His own bed. And it oddly made him deeply annoyed rather than sad. It’s not like there was any reason to miss home after all. He grew up there, yes, but his parents weren’t there. And everything he cared about had come with him.

He finally gave up trying to sleep in a huff and sat up. For a moment he just sat there, glaring across the room at the wall. Frustrated with his feelings, he tossed off his blankets and got out of bed, marching out of his bedroom and over to the window of this area’s living room. Once there he stared out in the direction of his home, and put his finger on the glass right where his house would be. As if trying to show himself that it was silly to miss a place that was close enough to see, even if it was distant.

But it did nothing to quell his late night thoughts, and with a defeated sigh, he sat in the window seat. He stared out first at his home, however his eyes soon wandered to other streets, and then other, larger, buildings. The city of course was brightly lit, and true to its name never slept. When he was sleepless at home he’d wander those same brightly lit streets and just explore. If anyone had tried to stop him, question him over his age, or give him any trouble, it was a simple matter to run off and duck into small places. With his wings as they were then, no one could follow him.

If he told any of his friends about that, of course, they’d probably have a heart attack.

He was so intent in watching out the window, he didn’t hear when Crowe had stepping into the room. She had been up late with her friends, playing a card game before bed. It was only chance she had looked over toward the window on the way to her room. Otherwise she would have missed Prompto. She debated on just letting him sit alone for a minute before deciding to talk to him. She remembered her own first night here.

“Prompto?” She called, trying not to startle him.

However, that didn’t work at all, and he nearly screamed in surprise. But he managed to wrangle it down to just a very loud squeak. His head spun around and he looked over at Crowe with wide eyes. But when he saw it was only her, he relaxed with a visible sigh.

“Crowe! Hi. What- I mean…” He tried to figure out what to say without sounding like a nervous wreck, but of course, failed.

She laughed and cut him off before he could feel anymore awkward and said, “It’s a bit late for you isn’t it?”

A small frown found its way on his face, “You’re awake too.”

She shrugged and wandered over to him, sitting on the other end of the window seat. “True enough.”

They sat in relative silence for a few moments, with Prompto returning to staring at the window, and Crowe looking back into the room. She the began to speak, this time with a bit more serious tone.

“You know… I couldn’t sleep when I first got here either.”

At that Prompto turned his head and looked at her, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” She brought her legs up onto the seat with her, and pulled her wings around herself, as if she was cocooning herself. “It’s so cut off here isn’t it? Different from everything I knew.”

He nodded at that, “Same here. I’m just... I don’t know. It feels so…”

“Empty?” She asked with a smile.

He nodded again, and realized that’s what it was. The reason he felt so unsettled. Even when he was home alone, there had always been the feeling of someone with him. Perhaps it was just the memories of his parents, or the knowledge that Rhea was right next door, but he never felt alone in his house. But here it was different. It felt like there was a void here. Just empty space around him.

“It was the same for me. It took me a long time to get used to living here.” She added.

He could understand why, and felt comforted that this feeling would pass. But then his thoughts turned to Crowe and her friends, and he realized he’d didn’t know much about them, if anything at all. And curiosity got the better of him.

“So… Where are you from, if you don’t mind?” He asked, his head slightly tilted.

She looked out the window, and small smile on her face, “Originally, I’m from Galahd. I don’t remember which town really.”

At that Prompto’s eyes widened. “But… Galahd…”

“Fell? Yeah. And I was lucky enough to be born while we were under the empire’s police state.” She said, sarcasm in her voice. “But it wasn’t so bad. I remember we were a small enough town that the empire didn’t pay us any mind. Not for a long time.”

The ending of her sentence made him sad for her, because it implied that the town eventually caught the eye of the empire, and he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “What happened?”

It was a few moments before Crowe answered, her eyes firmly glued to the window when she spoke next, “I did.”

He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, but closed it again when he realized he didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted to ask, but the other part wanted to spare her feelings. But she spared him the need to say anything when she continued speaking.

“When my pattern came in, my parents hid me. Niflheim… They know about Kestrels. And whatever magic we have.” She looked down at her feet then, and her eyes became a little dull as she continued, “But someone had seen me just by chance, someone passing through town. And eventually rumors of a kestrel reached the empire.”

He could imagine what happened, and Crowe didn’t go into details. “A lot of people lost their lives, and the town was gone. Those left went searching for a new place to live. But… this time without what caused the destruction in the first place.”

“They… left you?” He asked quietly, horrified for her.

“I don’t blame them.” She quickly said, before he could become angry with their actions, “They’d lost so much at that point. I don’t blame them.”

“Then…how?”

“Did I get here? Well, it just so happened that Nyx and Libertus found me when they were playing in the woods.” She smiled at that, and the memory was bittersweet for her. “They had been part of a passing caravan, apprenticed to the hunters that guarded it. I think they were…13 at the time?”

Prompto did the math in his head, and realized that Crowe had only been 8 at the time. Nyx and Libertus he knew, thanks to Noctis, were 23 right now, and that Crowe was 18. He inched a little closer to her, to brush one of his wings against hers, not knowing what else to do. The gesture made her smile, and she continued.

“They took me in, despite their mentors saying no. So they left, taking me with them. Originally, the plan was to take me back to their hometown. Libertus’s mother had been willing to take me in as her own.” She said, and clearly that’s not what happened, Prompto realized. “But the empire followed. Another town lost. But they didn’t leave me. I don’t know why, but they didn’t.”

“But… what about…?”

“Oh! Their families are okay, thank the gods.” She reassured him, and then said, “But we ended up on the move. Never staying in one place too long. And we’d gotten into more than one situation where we almost didn’t make it out.”

She seemed to reflect on those memories with mixed feelings, broadcast on her face with a frown.

“So… how’d you get here?” He asked, and immediately wished he could stuff a sock in his mouth to silence his curiosity.

But she took it in stride, and smiled at him before answering, “Well, it was by chance that after four years on the road, we heard a rumor from Lucis. The first since we’d been annexed by Niflheim. None of us knew about the laws in Lucis that protected Kestrels until then, even with how long they’d been around. So, we made a goal to get here. We had to wait until they were 18, and Libertus actually did have to have his mom adopt me so he could take me out of Galahd, but it all worked out.”

“But the first few nights here…” She huffed in a mixture of fondness and annoyance, “We couldn’t stand the silence. We were used to hearing sounds everywhere in the woods, hiding from people passing by, being prepared to wake at a moment’s notice. And here? There’s none of that. It was a long time before any of us got a good’s night sleep.”

Hearing her say that made him feel silly for his own feelings. He felt like she actually had a reason for not being comfortable with being in the citadel. His own issues felt like childishness, and nothing more.

But then she nudged him back with one of her wings and asked, “So what about you?”

“M-me?” He looked visibly startled, but then shook his head to rid himself of the feeling and said, “My house is just right over there.”

He put his finger on the window again, and pointed to the distant street. Crowe looked over with a smiled, and gave him a small hum of interest. “From Insomnia then?”

“Y-yeah. Kind of… Uh…” He floundered for a bit before telling the truth, “But… I guess that I was adopted from… From Niflheim.”

He pulled into himself subtly, bringing his knees to his chest and his wings wrapping around himself tightly, pulling him into a ball. She didn’t seem surprised, which, given his hair color wasn’t odd. But he was very caught off guard by what she said next.

“You must have been very lucky then. I can’t imagine what would have happened to you if you’d stayed in Niflheim.”

He peeked out from his wings at her, a small frown pulling at the corner of his mouth. But not out of disappointment. He was just surprised at how kind of a statement that was, considering her history with his birthplace. The expression made her laugh, and he allowed his face to become unobscured.

“Now, if I may, can I ask you something Prompto?”

He nodded almost exaggeratedly, and said, “Of course! It’s only fair.”

“Your home,” she began, “Why was no one else there? Where are your parents?”

She looked at him as he looked away, a small, sad, frown now settling on his face. “I live alone most of the time. They travel around a lot, but they’re in Duscae right now.”

At the look she gave him at that, he waved both his hands in protest, “They wanted to take me with them! They really did. But… It’s not safe outside the walls without wings. Everyone knows that. But their work… They’re studying the demon’s effect on the weather and how that effects the crops on the farms there.”

“That’s… Couldn’t they have waited until you were older?” She asked. She wanted to understand them, but his parents had a choice of taking him with them. And didn’t. It was almost like he’d been abandoned as well, and that didn’t sit right with her.

“They wanted to honestly,” he said, giving her a smile, “But… I’m the one who convinced them to go.”

“How old were you?” Crowe asked, surprise coloring her voice.

“I was only 12 at the time, but with some special permissions, I could live on my own. Kind of like some of the students who live in their own apartments to go to school.” He shrugged then and added, “And it wasn’t so bad. I mean, sure I was lonely sometimes, but… They cared for me. More than anything. But they’re also really good people. They couldn’t just turn their backs on their research when it effects all of the world.”

“I… guess I can see the logic in that. But… Couldn’t they have given you over to the citadel to be kept if they were going to leave?”

He shook his head, “I… I didn’t want to go.”

She frowned at him and opened her mouth, but he cut her off. “It’s nothing against the king, or anything to do with anything! I… I just didn’t want them to come home to an empty house all the time. They’re so busy that I know they won’t be able to visit very often. …If at all.”

She shut her mouth then and sighed. “I see.”

They were both silent then, as if mulling over each other’s stories. But then Crowe spoke again.

“Well, at least there’s something good out of everything.”

“Hm?” He looked at her with his head slightly tilted again.

“I got to meet a member of my pattern.” She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

“Yeah… Same here. I’d always heard that… I don’t know, we’re so rare that some of us go our whole lives without seeing another member.” He shrugged then, and looked back out the window.

She did as well, and said, “I can’t even imagine what it was like for the kestrels who were here before us. Alone here.”

Prompto nodded, and they left it at that.

Behind him, he could imagine generations of other kestrels around the room. He wondered what comforted them when they couldn’t sleep when they first arrived under their monarchs care. It never occurred to him that Crowe had been here alone for almost five years. Sure, her friends were in the next area over, but those were the guard’s quarters. Here in this area, she was alone. The thought made him sad, and made him speak before he could think better of it.

“Hey Crowe?”

She glanced at him, “Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

When he realized what he said, he went pale, and made himself look out the window to avoid her eyes. But she only gave him a small chuckle, and turned away.

“I’m glad you’re here too.”

They allowed themselves to slip back into silence then, and stayed that way for a few minutes. It wasn’t strained, or uncomfortable. But it was a welcome one. It helped, he realized. Crowe just being there. The place didn’t feel so empty after talking with her. He’d been about to say as much, but right when he opened his mouth, a thud was heard from the balcony. It was right nest to the window, and they both turned toward the sound.

“What was that?”

Crowe looked over at him with a confused frown, and gestured for him to stay where he was. “I don’t know… But stay there.”

Then she silently rose to her feet, and walked over to the doors, opening one of them only slightly to peek out. Prompto held his breath, wondering what it could be. But when Crowe let out a huff of amusement, and pushed open the door all the way with a smile, he knew it was nothing to worry about.

“Evening, your highness. Interesting way to visit don’t you think.”

Or not.

Prompto scrambled to his feet and hurried over to look out onto the balcony. Once there, he saw Noctis on the ground, looking like a bird that had just fallen out of the nest. He shook his head when he saw Prompto and got to his feet. Behind him his wings had fluffed up, and he had to take a moment to smooth them down. And while he did he started walking over.

“Evening Crowe! Hey Prom.” He flashed a smile at them, and went back to sorting out his wings. “How the heck did you get around without wings? I ended up falling from above.”

“What are you doing here?” Prompto asked with a laugh.

“I wanted to see if you were up for a late night adventure!” Noctis grinned at him, and Prompto knew immediately what he meant.

Noctis, despite his public appearance of being aloof and reserved, was truly very mischievous. So mischievous, that he had a reputation with the glaive for his pranks. They were as devious as they were creative. Such as the time he managed to make it so the glaive’s boot had dyed all their feet blue for a week. Sometimes he was caught, other times he wasn’t. And there was enough screwy things going on at a time that they wee unsure if it was a prank occasionally, or a genuine mishap. It was sort of a running joke to blame ‘that darn magpie’ as code for it was the prince.

Prompto instantly wanted to say yes, but looked over at Crowe first. She shrugged and laughed, “If you go, I didn’t see anything. On one condition.”

Noctis looked pleased and Prompto turned back to him with a smile.

“What’s the condition?” Noctis asked.

“Get Nyx and Libertus with the rest of the glaive.”

That made Prompto snort and Noctis nodded, “Done! Lets go Prom!”

Before he could say anything else, Noctis grabbed his arm and pulled him through the room and out the door. When they were gone Crowe chuckled to herself and shut the balcony doors, then went to her room to go to sleep.

~

Later that same night, Rhea was sitting on her couch, curled up with a book. Blue had been perched on her lap when he suddenly started yowling at the window, and jumped off her lap to go to the front door.

“Blue?” Rhea said, looking over at her cat with concern. She got up from her spot as Blue pawed at the door. She opened it for him, expecting him just to take a peek. She wasn’t prepared for when he darted out the door and into the night.

“Wait! Blue!” She called, and stepped out after him. Her porch light only went so far, and it seemed oddly dark. But those little details seemed to escape her as she walked to the end of her yard.

“Here kitty! Blue! Here kitty kitty!” she said quietly, trying to lure her cat back to her.

It was strange. Blue would never go far from her, always in her sight, and never leave the yard. She was troubled, and turned to walk down the sidewalk a little ways. It was just by chance she had gone in the direction of Prompto’s home. But then a sound startled her, and she saw that his front door was open. Her head tilted slightly and she frowned. Was Prompto home?

She knew the boy had the oddest habit of wandering late at night, and an even odder habit of not turning on the lights when he returned home. Perhaps a habit from the rare occasions when his parents were home. So not to bother them with his wanderings. So she wasn’t troubled by it in the least. Just more so worried about the fact that he’d left the door open.

She went up to the front door then, and knocked on the door frame to get his attention.

“Prompto? Is that you? Back already?”

The second she finished speaking though, a sinister blast of wind hit her, coming from inside the house. A gasp of pain left her as the wind turned to what felt like razors, and cut her face and arms in seconds, and before she could even scream, an unseen forced knocked into her, sending her flying back into Prompto and hers shared fence, hard enough that the part she hit caved backwards.

It hurt. She couldn’t move and could barely keep her eyes open. Blood was stinging her eyes even when she could force them open. She tried to make out what it was that had happened, but could only see shadows before she slipped away.

She wasn’t found until the morning, and only because Blue had hissed at a passing jogger until he stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._.  
>  I felt so bad introducing Rhea last time, because I knew what was going to happen. D:
> 
> Fun fact about The Galahdian trio! Libertus is constantly teased by Nyx for having Crowe as his younger sister. He teases that he liked Selena so much he wanted a younger sister of his own. 
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment! :D Or come on over to my tumblr and yell at me. I'm always up for prompts or talking. :D


End file.
